


Secretary's Service

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [43]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: god i am so SHIT at thinking of titles wtaf. anyway lol this was for a req for a mini fic on tumblr yeah idek ok im tired but iwanted to upload it here too





	Secretary's Service

“That’s it, sweetie, there’s a good girl…” he purrs, tangling his hands in your hair and tugging on it gently. You’re in Joe’s office, alone with Larry (or Mr. White, as his alias stated) after both Cabots had left the room to go discuss something privately. You were a little bit like a secretary to them, helping with tasks and paperwork and fetching drinks and such. Larry had been called to speak with Joe about another job with the Dogs and it was just the mannerisms he had while making polite smalltalk with you that had gotten you excited. The hungry eyes flickering to your inner thigh as you parted your legs ever-so slightly, the fond smile that attempted to mask his semi. It was so obvious and, yet, so concealed. Needless to say you were on your knees as soon as he confirmed he was aroused.

You don’t really have time to think about that now, though, as neither of you know when the Cabots will return (you’ve no idea what they’re discussing). “Work that beautiful mouth, sweetheart,” Larry urges, his tone gentle as usual. You oblige, head bobbing back and forth. 

The two of you have to keep it down so you keep your muffled moans to a minimum and Larry keeps his uncontrollable groaning as quiet as possible. You reach up with your hand and close it around the base of his cock, him guiding you by the hair up & down, up & down. “Fuck, babygirl, I– I’m gonna cum.”

A desperate whimper from you over his cock and he smiles down at you. “You like that? You gonna make daddy cum? ‘Atta girl,” he praises. “”C’mon, be a good girl, be a good girl…”

His gentle dominance gets the better of you and, with your clit throbbing, you pick up your pace, determined to get him to his climax. It doesn’t take long for your pretty little mouth to finish Larry off and, when he’s ready, he gives your hair a rough tug. You release his cock from your mouth and pump him through his climax, his love hitting your chin and lips. Panting, he reaches over and grabs a tissue from Joe’s desk, handing it to you. You smile and accept, gently dabbing away the cum, then he gives you a hand up. Zipping him back up, you offer him a satisfied smile. “I hope that sufficed, _Mr. White.”_


End file.
